amor en la oscuridad
by FsnFics
Summary: esta historia la hice con una de mis parejas favoritas issei x Grayfia ya que en las novelas no va a pasar algo entre estos dos como una realcion romantica en mi historia si espero que les guste y si hay sugerencias por favor comunicarlas eso es todo
1. Chapter 1

Amor en la oscuridad

MI nombre es Hyodo issei las personas cercanas a mi me llaman Issei y en este momento estoy en la azotea de la prestigiosa academia de la ciudad de kuoh y la razón por la que estoy aquí arriba es para observar lo que esta aconteciendo en la parte baja de la academia exactamente el patio trasero a mi vista llegan 2 jóvenes que están en el mismo salón que yo si no estoy mal sus nombres eran Matsuda y Motohama ellos son conocidos por ser los tipos mas pervertidos de la academia ellos dos estaban siendo perseguidos por todo el club femenino de kendo ya que los atraparon espiando en el vestuario, ( Ding Dong ) acaba de sonar la campana eso quiere decir que se terminó el tiempo libre es tiempo de ir a clase baje de la azotea y paseando por los pasillos las chicas empezaron a murmurar a mi alrededor ( hyodo sempai se ve tan guapo Hoy ) ( Hyodo Sempai almuerza mañana con nosotras ) mientras que un grupo de hombres decían ( muere hyodo sempai ) ( no es justo que el tenga toda la atención ) mientras esos comentarios iban y venían logre llegar a mi salón y me acomode en mi puesto como el maestro no ha llegado al salón estoy observando la entrada de la academia y la persona que esta entrando es una hermosa chica con el cabello plateado la cual no había visto nunca tenia una belleza sobrenatural y parece que ella esta en 3 año parece que es mi sempai mientras observaba a esa hermosa chica el maestro llego al salón y la clase comenzó.

Al terminar las clases Sali muy rápido para tratar de encontrar a la chica del cabello plateado pero no la encontré me sentí un poco triste pero no duro mucho una joven de cabello negro y ojos purpura me estaba esperando era muy hermosa esa chica pero algo en ella me decía que traería problemas la joven pelinegra me hablo ( disculpa eres Hyodo issei ) yo le respondí rápidamente ( Si ese soy yo ) la joven parecía nerviosa pero en sus ojos podía observar demasiada maldad la joven me dijo lo siguiente ( mi nombre es Amano yuma y estoy enamorada de ti ) al escuchar esas palabras que me llegaron como una sorpresa ella siguió hablando ( se que es algo extraño esto pero te eh visto pasar por aquí por mas de 3 años y me pareces alguien muy atractivo e interesante y me preguntaba si tendrías una cita conmigo ) estaba algo confuso y no sabia como contestar a su invitación cuando le iba a responder un hermoso color plateado llego a mi vista era mi sempai estaba corriendo parece que la estaban persiguiendo me llene de angustia y le respondí a la chica ( lo siento pero me tengo que ir adiós ) corriendo Sali de ese lugar estaba preocupado por sempai por que le había perdido el rastro seguí caminando un poco mas y en un parque que estaba aparentemente vacío escuche unas voces eran de unos hombres vestidos de negro los cuales estaban rodeando a una joven de cabello plateado era mi sempai o estaba ocultando mi presencia para escuchar la conversación el único en hablar era un hombre que media como 2 metros y tenia la pinta de pertenecer a alguna banda peligrosa ese hombre le hablo a mi sempai ( deja las tonterías y no te resistas al compromiso con el hijo de los gremory es tu deber como la hija mayor Grayfia ) yo estaba sorprendido por escuchar su nombre pero la sempai llamada Grayfia le contesto ( no me quiero casar con el quiero casarme con la persona que yo elija ) eso enojo a las personas que la estaban rodeando y ellos comenzaron a emanar un aura de oscuridad la cual cubría sus cuerpos por completo y como ultima advertencia el hombre grande le dijo a Grayfia ( te llevare a las buenas o a las malas tu decides ) en ese momento del cuerpo de Grayfia un aura azul relampagueante comenzó a cubrirla fue en ese momento que una batalla comenzó habían 10 hombres rodeando a grayfia, ella solo salto hacia al frente y golpeo al líder de ese grupo con un puñetazo cubierto de aura pero ese tipo recibió el golpe de grayfia y no sufrió daño parecía que ese golpe choco con una montaña en el rostro de grayfia se podía ver un poco de preocupación pero el tipo grande hablo ( hay que agradecer que esas evil pieces son muy útiles en este momento soy una torre eso quiere decir que tanto mi poder ofensivo y defensivo han incrementado bastante ese golpe tuyo me habría asesinado si no usara la pieza de la torre ) el tipo grande lanzo un puño al abdomen de grayfia el cual impacto y la mando a volar hasta que choco con un árbol el daño que grayfia había recibido fue demasiado ese impacto casi hace que pierda la conciencia en eso el tipo grande hablo a sus hombres ( captúrenla ahora ) los hombres rodearon a grayfia y la esposaron justo cuando iban a atravesar por un portal decidí a parecer y le dije al tipo grande ( disculpa pero ella es mi sempai así que agradecería que no la vuelvas a tocar si lo haces tendré que matarte entiendes ) el tipo grade soltó una carcajada y me respondió ( un simple humano me está amenazando no me la creo mira niño esto no te incumbe así que aléjate y déjame llevar a esta chica estúpida a su compromiso ) lo único que sentía era ira con estos sujetos no podía perdonarlos Grayfia me vio y me dijo ( vete de aquí si no quieres morir por favor vete ) en eso el tipo grande le lanzo un piño bañado en aura Grayfia cerro los ojos pero justo antes de que el golpe del tipo la golpeara algo paso.

( no esta bien que una basura como tu haga llorar a mi sempai ) al decir eso lance un golpe con un aura amarilla ( estilo de combate Shinto tenshi koryu kempo ) y golpeando de forma contundente sus articulaciones el tipo grande sucumbió y escupió una bocanada de sangre cayendo inconsciente el resto de oponentes se lanzo contra mi lanzando unas ráfagas de energía solo suspire y dije ( aparece kusanagi ) ( ittouryuu corte de dragón ) al terminar de decir eso una espada de color morado apareció en mi mano y las ráfagas junto a los atacantes fueron cortados por la mitad, al terminar con esa pequeña batalla corrí hacia grayfia la cual estaba inconsciente de seguro el shock fue demasiado decidí cargarla y llevarla a mi casa en eso uno de los tipos que había cortado me dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas ( no sabes en que te metiste sufrirás las consecuencias ) al terminar de hablar sufrió un colapso final y murió esa advertencia no me importa tengo que curar a Grayfia ahora en eso de la espalda de grayfia aparecieron 3 alas de apariencia de murciélago al verla dije para mí mismo ( conque un demonio )

al decir eso lleve a Grayfia al santuario imperial para que le dieran tratamiento cuando llegue los sacerdotes y las miko salieron a mi encuentro el líder de los sacerdotes me dijo ( Issei-sama que lo trae al templo en este momento ) le respondí rápidamente ( vine por que es una emergencia esta chica sufrió heridas graves y necesito que la curen ahora ) el sacerdote la observo y dirigió su vista a sus a las en ese momento el sacerdote me dijo ( issei-sama usted sabe que no debemos interferir en esos asuntos ) esas palabras me hicieron enojar y les dije con ira ( es una orden cúrenla ahora ) al escuchar la orden los sacerdotes solo dijeron ( como usted ordene issei-sama ) y observando a las miko les dije ( organicen una habitación para ella y una para mi y también traigan el amuleto Mamori-harai y déjenlo en la habitación de la chica ) al darles la orden las miko salieron haciendo una reverencia y se fueron ahora es el momento de hablar con mi madre pase por la puerta de los primeros santuarios y llegue a una habitación donde estaba una estatua de oro gigante y al lado una especie de trono en ella estaba sentada mi madre apenas me vio me saludo ( como estas issei que tal todo ) le respondí de manera casual ( hola madre todo esta bien solo hubo un incidente donde una joven salió lastimada y decidí traerla aquí para que la traten ) en eso el líder de los monjes entro y le hablo a mi madre y a mi ( amaterasu-sama e issei-sama la joven esta fuera de peligro y el amuleto que issei-sama mando a buscar acelero el proceso ) al terminar de reportar la situación el monje hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación en eso mi madre hablo ( me alegra que defendieras a esa joven issei pero ten mas cuidado cuando pelees el parque donde peleaste sufrió muchos daños y los demonios que derrotaste están ahí tirados si vas a luchar se mas cauteloso agradece que tu madre te ama y solucione eso ) me sonroje al escuchar a mi madre y le respondí ( gracias madre pero no hay problema por el lado del inframundo por lo que hice ) a eso mi madre respondió ( descuida enviare a un mensajero para que comunique mi decisión por el momento descansa y quédate junto a esa chica no creo que a los demonios les guste estar en un santuario ) ahí lo recordé y le dije a mi madre ( madre disculpa pero tuve que modificar el santuario para que ella entrara lo lamento ) mi madre movió la mano para decirme que no importaba al terminar mi conversación con mi madre me dirigí al cuarto de Grayfia y me acomode cerca de ella hasta que despierte.

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió porque desde que vi a grayfia siempre quise que quedara con issei en esta historia está pensado que no hay harem y van a aparecer un grupo de personajes interesante espero que les guste y me den su apoyo gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Amor en la oscuridad 2

Alianza

Después de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba grayfia me senté al lado de su cama mientras pasaba el tiempo quede en shock al contemplar su belleza pero mi momento de observación no duro mucho ya que grayfia empezó a despertarse parece que esta asustada así que decidí presentarme primero pero en ese momento Grayfia disparo una ráfaga de energía azul hacia mi cara esa ráfaga tenia bastante poder pero usando la palma de mi mano anule el ataque y trate de calmar a grayfia hablando con ella ( tranquila grayfia estas a salvo estas segura ) ella parecía muy asustada así que coloque mis manos sobre su cabeza ( Mahikari ) usando esta técnica especial la cual hace que fluya un poco de energía hacia un aliado esta energía ayuda a recuperar la consciencia y despeja la mente de cargas negativas al utilizar esa técnica Grayfia empezó a hablar poco a poco ( quien …. Eres …. Tu) le respondí con una sonrisa y le dije ( me llamo hyodo issei ) Grayfia parecía no entender por lo que decidí explicarle de una manera mas amplia ( te salve de tus perseguidores como tenias heridas criticas te traje al templo de mi madre para que te curaran eso es todo ) grayfia al terminar de escuchar se puso algo impactada y me dijo ( Tu solo derrotaste a ese escuadrón de demonios ) en ese momento grayfia se dio cuenta de que el no era un humano normal por lo que volvió a preguntar ( quien Demonios eres tu ) sonriendo un poco le respondí ( solo soy un kouhai que cuida a su sempai eso es todo )grayfia no estaba conforme con esa respuesta por lo que se sintió amenazada y le grito otra vez ( te estoy preguntando quien demonios eres )después de reír un poco por la reacción de grayfia le dije ( si te revelo mi identidad no sería divertido arréglate rápido y te daré un tour por el templo ) al terminar de hablar con ella Sali del cuarto y me dirigí al ala sur del templo y apareció la líder de las miko la cual se llama ( Shuna Inuzuka ) al verla la salude pero ella no espero a que terminara el saludo y empezó a darme su informe ( Issei-Sama la información de su invitada ya esta lista además el escuadrón de defensa de kunoichis estan a la espera de sus ordenes que es lo que usted ordena ) parece que esto es importante maldición ( deja la información en el patio central después envíales un mensaje a la facción de las kunoichis y prepara el portal para volver a kuoh y también busca a Grayfia y llévala a la entrada del patio central, eso es todo shuna retírate ) después de confirmar los planes con shuna partí hacia al patio central.

Llegando a la entrada del patio central encontré una hermosa figura con cabello plateado era Grayfia la cual estaba vistiendo un kimono Furisode el cual combinaba de una manera increíble con Grayfia, ella se dio cuenta que yo había llegado por lo que me pregunto ( que estoy haciendo aquí explícate ahora ) riendo un poco por ver a Grayfia así le respondí ( sígueme hablemos un poco ) al decirle eso comenzamos a caminar por el patio central por unos 5 minutos hasta que llegamos a una mesa con 2 asientos le acomode su asiento a grayfia y yo me senté en mi asiento y después de sentarnos inicie la conversación ( quiero que me expliques el por que te estaba persiguiendo un grupo de demonios ) Grayfia no quiso responder la pregunta así que traste de hacerle otra pregunta pero ella realizo su pregunta para mi primero ( me dijiste que si venia contigo me dirías la verdad así que te escucho ) fue ahí que descubrí el por qué ella no quería responder no confía en mi rascando mi cabeza le dije ( está bien maldición pero cuando lo sepas no te vallas a exaltar esta claro ) al decir eso Grayfia puso en su rostro un poco de satisfacción y también algo de ansiedad ( mi nombre original es Ninigi-No-Mikoto ) Grayfia se cayo de la silla y se levantó rápidamente y pregunto ( que hace el Rey del mundo terrenal ayudando a un demonio como yo es que no entiendes lo que pasara cuando las facciones se enteren de esto ) sacudiendo mi cabeza le respondí ( las demás facciones no harán nada desde que te salve tu estas bajo la protección de mi madre Amaterasu las facciones ya lo saben asi que no te preocupes además me causa interés el problema en el que estas ahora que te dije mi identidad responde mi pregunta por favor ) grayfia se sentó otra vez estaba vez estaba más rígida se notaba en su postura y en su voz aun estando tan tensa me respondió ( soy la hija mayor de una casa de demonios de clase suprema la casa de lucifugus y mi casa siempre a apoyado al maou lucifer pero ahora el tratado cambio y para formalizar una alianza se llegó a la decisión de que me tengo que casar con el heredero de la familia en donde esta el nuevo maou lucifer yo rechace el compromiso pero mi familia se opone tal fue el caso que escape del inframundo hace 4 meses y e viajado por Japón todo este tiempo ) al observarla hablar y escucharla llegue a una conclusión y es que ella decía la verdad Grayfia seguía hablando ( tal vez sea egoísta pero yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo ame de verdad no quiero casarme por obligación ) grayfia al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando así que pasándole un pañuelo chasquee los dedos y aparecieron 5 personas y de esas 5 personas un hombre de cabello oscuro y una constitución física fuerte realizo una reverencia ante mi y otra chica con cabello rubio baja estatura y un cuerpo que parecía frágil tan bien realizo una reverencia al verlos moví mi mano para que se colocaran de pie y los presente ( Grayfia te presento a los lideres de personal ellos son el líder de la facción de los perros negros Romio inuzuka y su prometida juliet Persia )

los nombrados prometidos se sonrojaron demasiado y le brindaron sus saludos a mi invitada después de los saludos les hable ( necesito que abran un canal de comunicación con los gremory y los lucifugus además quiero que alisten la arena de combate por otro lado Persia quiero que te lleves a Grayfia a comprar lo que necesite para mudarse a la zona residencial de la ciudad kuoh y dile a shuna que la misión de las kunoichis es vigilar esa zona y cuidar a Grayfia ) al terminar de hablar todos asintieron y partieron excepto Romio el cual estaba creando el canal de comunicación al terminar de crearlo Romio se coloco a la espalda de su maestro fue en ese momento que dos pantallas aparecieron en la que estaba a la derecha apareció una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño y en la pantalla de la izquierda apareció un hombre con un aura de ser de clase alta y un representativo cabello plateado la primera en hablar fue la mujer de cabello castaño la cual dijo ( quien eres y por que forzaste el canal de comunicación de la familia gremory y la familia lucifugus quien te crees que eres ) después de suspirar un poco le respondí ( mi nombre es Ninigi-no-Mikoto y quiero hablar con ustedes ) al terminar mi presentación de las dos pantallas salieron gritos de asombro y volvió a hablar la mujer de cabello castaño ( perdón por mi insolencia Mikoto-sama de que desea hablar con nosotros ) es increíble como cambia el tono de las personas bueno no importa ( encontré a la pretendiente de tu hijo pero debo decirte que no acepto ese compromiso ) la mujer de cabello castaño se quedo estupefacta y hablo el líder de la casa de lucifugus ( perdone nuestra insolencia pero no podemos aceptar eso ya que el compromiso ya esta listo espero que nos pueda entender pero no podemos echarnos para atrás si quiere puedo ofrecerle otra de mis hijas si quiere ) en ese momento el líder de la casa de lucifugus fue arrojado al suelo por un golpe de aura atrás de issei Romio dijo asombrado (haoshoku haki/ haki del Rey supremo parece que issei-sama está enojado) en ese momento le respondí al líder de la familia lucifugus ( no te atrevas a hacer eso delante de mi primero no estoy pidiendo tu permiso es una decisión que ya tome segundo como me estoy involucrando con los demonios les propongo un trato si quieren que Grayfia se case con el hijo de los gremory tengamos un duelo envíen al hijo de los gremory si quiere casarse tendrá que vencerme si el heredero de gremory me derrota se podrá casar con Grayfia pero si yo gano Grayfia quedara libre de su familia y del compromiso ) la mujer castaña salió de su shock y respondió ( Mikoto-Sama está seguro de hacer esto mi hijo no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera ) ( estas tratando de decir que issei-sama perdería contra un demonio no seas insolente ) el que protesto fue Romio extendiendo mi mano Romio se calmó y volvió a su posición inicial ( si estas tan segura en tu hijo no tengas miedo los espero a las 2 casas si quieren vengan con todas sus piezas para que estén seguros los espero en las afueras del templo ise en 2 Días bueno eso seria todo así que a dios gracias por darme estos minutos de su tiempo, al decir eso la transmisión se finalizó y levantándome de mi asiento me dirigí para salir del patio con Romio a mi espalda pero este me pregunto ( Issei-Sama esta seguro de hacer esto e escuchado ciertos rumores del hijo de los gremory ) me dio un poco de curiosidad por lo que le pregunte que rumores y el me comenzó a explicar ( el hijo de los gremory es un super demonio el cual posee un poder que es superior al antiguo lucifer por 10 veces aunque se que eso no lo haría sudar a usted pero me preocupa que el inframundo se sienta amenazado y planeen algo contra nosotros ) le puse mi mano en la cabeza a Romio y le dije ( tranquilo nada malo pasara si se da el caso de una batalla tan peligrosa luchare enserio y los protegeré descuida ustedes son mi familia y nadie lastima a mi familia ) Romio se limpio una lagrima que le estaba saliendo y después le dije ( además todo el esfuerzo que puse para que te casaras con Persia los defenderé con toda mi fuerza ) al decir eso Romio se sonrojo y se tapó el rostro.

A las afueras del templo Ise esta la ciudad Ise ahí se encontraba Grayfia la cual esta siendo guiada por Persia en este momento estaban saliendo de un centro comercial y las tres chicas que acompañaban a Persia estaban cargando las bolsas que Persia compro ahí comenzó una conversación extraña entre Persia y Grayfia ( es increíble que issei-sama este interesado en este conflicto ) Grayfia quería preguntar el por qué Persia decía eso pero sin preguntar obtuvo la respuesta ( es una persona que no tolera las injusticias y el peleara por cualquier persona que necesite su ayuda el es alguien demasiado fuerte pero eso no le impide ser gentil cuando se necesita el es especial ) Grayfia no entendía por que ella le estaba diciendo eso pero otra vez la respuesta le llego sin hacer la pregunta ( tal vez sea por que eres demasiado pura bueno yo no estoy aquí para cuestionar a Issei-Sama estoy aquí para obedecer y proteger a Issei-sama ) al terminar de decir eso se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado de nuevo al templo y en la entrada de este se encontraba Romio el cual estaba esperando la llegada de las chicas Persia le pregunto el motivo por el que la estaba esperando y este respondió ( Issei-Sama Reto al prometido de la señorita Grayfia a un duelo el cual se realizara en 2 Días )


	3. Chapter 3

Amor en la oscuridad 3

Confrontación

Después de que Grayfia fue informada de la batalla que se llevaría a cabo en 2 días ella estaba buscando por todo el templo al castaño que la había salvado ella no entendía el por que el castaño se tomaba tantas molestias para ayudarla pero mientras ella estaba pensando en eso una mano amiga le toca el hombro a Grayfia haciendo que volviera a la realidad cuando miro a la persona que le estaba tocando el hombro soltó todo lo que tenia adentro ( por que peleas por mi no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo solo soy una desconocida para ti no es cierto entonces dime por que lucharas por mi ) el castaño sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando coloco una cara pensativa y le respondió (no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita ) Grayfia no sabia como responder ante el pensamiento del castaño por alguna Razón las palabras del castaño hicieron que ella se calmara pero Grayfia conocía la fuerza del heredero de los gremory pero el castaño no le puso mucha atención y en vez de eso le dijo a Grayfia ( este duelo será para hacerte

independiente si obtengo la derrota serás libre de tu familia y de tu compromiso para siempre ) las palabras del castaño hicieron que Grayfia pensara en que el castaño era su caballero blanco el cual la protegería de todo mal tanto asique un color Rojizo ocupo la mayor parte del rostro de Grayfia,

Después de haber aclarado todo issei y Grayfia volvieron a la ciudad de Kuoh ya que el castaño le estaba enseñando su nuevo hogar a Grayfia era una casa de 6 pisos con mas de 15 habitaciones Grayfia al ver en donde viviría trato de protestarle al castaño diciendo ( yo no puedo vivir aquí ) al decir eso el castaño le respondió ( lo siento mi casa oficial esta en remodelaciones ) Grayfia meneo la cabeza en señal de negación y le respondió ( no es por eso este lugar es demasiado lujoso y yo no tengo dinero para pagar ) el castaño puso una cara de sorpresa y le respondió ( no tienes que pagar nada en este lugar es donde viven mis siervos especiales estarás a salvo en este lugar no te preocupes por cosas como pagarme y eso no tiene sentido solo confía en mi ) Grayfia se sentía apenada por todo lo que el castaño estaba haciendo por ella pero el castaño siguió hablando (

creo que debes conocer a mis siervos por el momento ya conoces a 2 ) el castaño chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en ese momento una joven de baja estatura con cabello rubio y un joven de una alta estatura y cabello negro el castaño los volvió a presentar ( Grayfia-sempai te presento a Romio inuzuka y juliet Persia ellos viven aquí y serán tus nuevos compañeros a partir de hoy ) con esa presentación Romio y Persia saludaron a su maestro y su invitada

( me alegra que este en la residencia issei-sama y señorita Grayfia ) al verlos tan tensos el castaño les dijo ( saben que pueden hablar conmigo con confianza sin usar el sama verdad cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto a ustedes y mis otros siervos los considero mi familia entienden ) Romio y Persia estaban demasiado apenados después de esa presentación el castaño se dirigió a Romio ( Romio podrías llevar a Grayfia a su habitación ) Romio realiza una reverencia y se va con Grayfia al

3 piso en donde estaban las habitaciones de las mujeres y quedo el castaño con Persia el castaño

le pregunto a Persia ( que a pasado en la ciudad ) Persia saco su celular y pulso la pantalla 3 veces y del celular aparecieron varios hologramas Persia comenzó a explicar ( iseei-sama parece que en esta ciudad se están juntando varias Razas por el momento tenemos en la mira a un grupo de ángeles caídos los cuales están teniendo pequeños conflictos con un grupo de demonios liderados por una chica de cabello carmesí la cual no hemos podido identificar ) eso parecía no sorprender al castaño pero este reacciono rápidamente diciendo ( todo parece estar bajo control no es

problema bueno cambiemos de terma Persia ) respondiendo Persia le dijo ( que sucede issei- sama) el castaño siguió ( te puedo encargar el cuidado de Grayfia, ella esta algo asustada y preocupada me sentiría mas seguro si ella pudiera confiar en alguien mas que dices aceptas ) Persia lo pensó unos minutos y le respondió ( si issei-sama así lo desea así lo hare ahora si me disculpa me retiro Romio ya debió haber dejado a Grayfia-chan y me debe estar esperando para dormir ) para molestar a Persia el castaño le responde ( traten de no hacer ruidos que incomoden a nuestra invitada esta bien ) Persia se sonrojo y lanzo una esfera de energía hacia el castaño y le dijo ( eso no se le debe decir a una señorita verdad issei-sama ) en ese momento un escalofrió salió del castaño y le respondió ( perdón Persia-chan no te enojes ) al decir eso Persia volvió a la normalidad se rio un poco y se despidió del castaño.

( listo Grayfia esta protegida y es algo tarde será mejor partir de nuevo al templo tal vez deba llevarle a mi madre uno de sus postres favorito ) mientras el castaño estaba pensando en eso se percato de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo el perseguidor tenia una presencia tranquila el castaño hablo ( puedo sentir tu presencia muéstrate jovencita ) y desde atrás del castaño apareció una joven la cual el castaño ya había visto era la joven que se le confeso en el puente ( si no estoy mal te llamabas amano yuma pero como te descubrí que te parece si somos sinceros ) yuma sorprendida salto hacia atrás y le dijo ( como me descubriste pensé haber ocultado muy bien mi presencia ) respondiendo el castaño ( mi haki te delato no puedes sorprenderme con ese nivel ahora dime que es lo que quieres conmigo ) la chica algo indignada respondió ( parece que tienes un sacred gear que nos causaría problemas así que decidí matarte antes de que fueras una amenaza lo lamento pero debes morir aquí además no tolero que un simple humano me subestime ) el castaño se empezó a reír y le dijo ( enserio crees ser capaz de estar ante mi y desafiarme no seas estúpida si sigues de pie es por que no e dejado de fingir ser un humano normal pero creo que debo lidiar contigo así que prepárate trata de no colapsar con esto ) al decir eso una presión inmensa cayo en los hombros de la joven tirándola al suelo mientras el castaño observaba redujo la fuerza del haki para que yuma no quedara inconsciente ( parece que tienes algo de poder pero ya pudiste observar mi fuerza así que olvida esa idiotez de querer matarme y para que lo sepas no tengo ningún sacred gear esto es poder puro así que te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi ) al terminar de hablar el haki del castaño tomo mas fuerza y eso hizo que la joven yuma quedara inconsciente ( tal parce que me excedí bueno no importa ahora debo

llevarle a mi madre un dulce talvez unos dangos especiales le gusten ) al terminar de decir eso el castaño compro los dulces de su madre y se fue a una parte de la ciudad que estaba sola y preparando un círculo mágico para volver al palacio ya que tenia que volver para prepararse ya que el enfrentamiento va hacer en 1 día mas.

Después del que castaño se fue de la residencia de sus siervos Grayfia se estaba acomodando en su habitación pero ella estaba preocupada ya que el castaño estaba siendo muy amable además ella era de una familia de demonios de clase alta pero los lujos que tenia la casa del castaño eran mas impresionantes por lo que ella no podía calmarse pasaron 2 horas pero ella no podía dormir estaba preocupada pero alguien toco la puerta de su habitación ( soy Persia me dejas entrar ) al escucharla Grayfia le respondió ( adelante pasa ) Persia entro a la habitación y se acomodo en la misma cama en la que estaba Grayfia y le dijo ( perdona por la intromisión pero creo que te sientes sola en este lugar así que quería ayudarte que te parece si compartimos el cuarto por un tiempo ) Grayfia estaba algo feliz por la preocupación de Grayfia y le dijo ( claro por mi no hay

problema pero que pasara con Romio-kun ) a lo que Persia respondió el y yo estamos juntos por el día y el también se preocupaba por ti así que quédate tranquila )al escucharla Grayfia sonrió y en esa noche una charla de chicas comenzó temas triviales como el tipo de hombre que les gusta,

tipo de ropa y pasatiempos etc. una conversación normal sucedió en esa habitación donde una amistad se formo con una conversación y así paso la noche de las chicas mientras que en el segundo piso Romio estaba preparando una barrera para la residencia y en eso se acabo la noche y llego la hora de trabajar

eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Grayfia se despertó y en eso encontró una nota al lado de su almohada la cual decía ( Grayfia-chan debes prepararte para asistir a la academia tu desayuno esta servido y tu uniforme esta preparado trata de no demorarte. de per-chan ) después de leer la

carta Grayfia realizo sus actividades rápidamente cuando termino y se preparaba para salir Romio le dijo a Grayfia ( espera vamos contigo ) Grayfia no entendía hasta que observo bien a Romio y lo vio con el mismo uniforme que usaba el castaño en eso Romio le dijo (Persia y yo seremos tus compañeros en la academia somos de 3 año igual que tu así que espero que nos llevemos bien) ( por Dios Romio no seas tan formal somos amigos verdad Grayfia-chan ) respondiendo a las palabras de Persia ( claro que si per-chan ahora vámonos llegaremos tarde ) respondiendo al tiempo ( si ) partieron rumbo a la academia.

en el templo de amaterasu se estaban terminado los arreglos de la arena de batalla pero había una persona la cual estaba tirada en el centro de la arena era nuestro protagonista el cual estaba agotado ya que los últimos preparativos de la arena requirieron un mayor uso de energía pero el castaño no se preocupaba por eso al contrario el estaba feliz ya que tendría un combate con alguien fuerte en medio del pensamiento del castaño aparece una mujer de cabello Rubio con unos ojos de color zafiro con un cuerpo muy atractivo y una voz dulce la cual estaba llamando al castaño ( cielos issei parece que estas ansioso por tu batalla de mañana verdad ) el castaño al escuchar esa voz se levantó y respondió rápidamente ( madre que haces aquí se supone que tienes que atender asuntos con el encargado del cielo no ) amaterasu le respondió con una sonrisa ( descuida Michael y yo ya hablamos sobre las portadoras de Excalibur dice Michael que ellas 2 están bien y quieren verte de nuevo ) al escuchar eso el castaño respondió ( ya veo parece que

esas 2 se llevan bien ahora bueno es lo normal después de todo ese entrenamiento infernal y batallas no me sorprende ) el castaño le pregunta a amaterasu ( madre ya les contaron sobre su

líder o sigue siendo un secreto ) amaterasu suspiro y le respondió ( ya sabes cómo es Michael es mejor que ellas no lo sepan, también creo que el haber pasado 2 años contigo a tu servicio las ayudo a madurar así que creo que es mejor que todo se quede así como esta ) issei solo podía sonreír y responderle a su madre ( tienes razón es lo mejor si se enteraran tanto su fe como su corazón sufriría, ellas son buenas chicas y merecen ser felices ) después de decir eso un monje llego corriendo al lugar donde estaban reunidos el castaño y su madre y les entrego una carta la cual tenia el sello de la casa Gremory amaterasu recibió la carta y le informo a su hijo ( issei ellos vendrán hoy según la carta llegaran a las 6 de la tarde y especifican que quieren ver a tu amiga entre los espectadores de la batalla ) al terminar de informar el castaño extendió su puño hacia el cielo y en un instante el puño del castaño irradio un resplandor Dorado el cual impacto con las nubes y las disperso en un segundo ( es una lastima que los sellos me impidan luchar con todo ) amaterasu se preocupo por lo que decía su hijo y le pregunto ( issei ya sabes que no puedes romper los sellos de tu poder ya que estos sirven para mantener sellado a los 3 dragones malignos Balagos, Herensuge y a yamata no orochi entiendes que es importante que ellos sigan sellados verdad ) el castaño suspiro y respondió ( lo se madre es mi deber mantenerlos sellados hasta que pueda controlar por completo a los tesoros sagrados asi que no te preocupes por eso , dejando eso de lado enviare a yaoyorosu para que recoja a grayfia Persia y Romio para que estén preparados ) al escuchar a su hijo decir eso sonrió y lo abrazo después de ese bello momento amaterasu se retiro y el castaño se apresuro para ir a su habitación y prepararse ya que en esa conversación habían transcurrido 5 horas es decir que era la 13:00 solo quedaban 5 horas para la batalla .


	4. Chapter 4

Amor en la oscuridad 4

Rebelión

Academia Kuoh

Era la hora de descanso en la academia y nuestra heroína estaba en la azotea de la academia y estaba pasando por una situación algo complicada

\- (disculpa tu nombre es Grayfia-San verdad)

la persona que estaba hablando con Grayfia era una joven de cabello Negro con lentes y ojos de color morado la joven tenía un rostro hermoso pero su mirada era demasiado fría tanto así que logro inquietar a Grayfia, pero por simple cortesía Grayfia Respondió

\- (si esa soy yo y tú quién eres)

la joven pelinegra se acomodo sus lentes y suspiro parecía algo decepcionada y dijo

\- (pensar que alguien como tu causaría tantos problemas)

Grayfia no comprendía lo que la desconocida le decía, pero la joven pelinegra seguía hablando

\- (mi nombre es Sona te importaría acompañarme al salón del consejo estudiantil para hablar) Grayfia no alcanzo a responder ya que una joven Rubia de ojos azules intervino en la conversación

\- (Disculpa por ser tan entrometida, pero creo que un despreciable murciélago como tu debería alejar sus manos de mi amiga a no ser que quieras morir ahora)

La persona que intervino era Persia la cual estaba muy enojada con Sona y estaba liberando un aura de color Dorado pero Sona no parecía impresionada por ver el poder de Persia en ese instante Persia noto que algo se estaba acercando demasiado Rápido en la dirección de Grayfia Persia salto sobre Grayfia para hacer de escudo humano pero antes de que el objeto impactara un joven de cabello negro estiro su Brazo (Shunko) al decir esa palabra creo una pared de aire la cual repelió el objeto que iba a atacar a las 2 jóvenes Persia se dio cuenta que no estaban heridas así que observo a su salvador y cuando lo vio no dudo en decir

\- (Romio como sabias que estábamos aquí arriba)

El nombrado como Romio coloco su brazo en su cabeza y le respondió a su Novia

\- (sentí una especie de distorsión en la energía que esta alrededor de la academia dicha distorsión provenía de este Lugar fue en ese momento que vi que algo había sido disparado así que activé mi Shunko para interceptar el objeto)

Al terminar de dar su explicación Romio desactivo su Shunko Y ayudo a levantar a las 2 jóvenes en ese momento la cara de Persia se puso Roja Romio le pregunto que era lo que pasaba, pero Persia solo respondió

\- (Romio tu camisa no está)

Al activar el Shunko la parte superior de la Ropa de Romio se Destruyo y su Torso quedo

Descubierto por eso es que Persia estaba tan Sonrojada dejando eso de lado Romio hablo

-(sal de ahí 4 ojos se que estabas al cuidado de esta jovencita si sales ahora te dejare ir con vida por que apuntar a mi amada Persia y mi Nueva hermana merece la muerte)

al decir eso un aura negra azabache estaba tomando la forma de un Lobo gigante y estaba cubriendo a Romio en el rostro de Sona se veía inseguridad de luchar contra Romio por lo que dio una orden a su guardia la cual estaba escondida

\- (Tsubaki sal de ahí ahora)

Al dar la orden una joven de cabello alto con lentes y un hermoso cuerpo salió de las sombras y haciendo una reverencia se posiciono detrás de Sona

\- (bueno parece que tenía Razón el Rey de lo Terrenal esta protegiendo a esta chica esto es muy interesante)

Romio y Persia se vieron mutuamente y le preguntaron a Sona que es lo que quería

\- (no estamos aquí para pelear lamento si mi comportamiento los hizo pensar así pero solo quería confirmar si mi suposición era la correcta pero ahora quede muy satisfecha al saber que el líder de los Perros Negros y uno de los Guardias Reales del Rey de lo terrenal y su Novia la Líder de los Gatos Blancos y también Guardia del mismo además de ser los 2 al mando protegen a esta chica)

el trio estaba confundido por las palabras de Sona, pero la explicación de esto no tardaría

-(me presento de nuevo mi Nombre es Sona Sitri y estoy aquí por que ayer hubo un accidente de donde por unos momentos se presentó una presión de clase potestad en el parque cerca de la academia cuando llegamos para verificar solo encontramos a una ángel caída de clase baja la interrogamos y solo nos dio una descripción básica de lo que había sucedido ahí nos habló de la persona que hizo presencia en este lugar y descubrimos su identidad solo quería confirmarla )

Después de esa larga explicación Sonó el teléfono De Romio y el de Persia la persona que estaba llamando era otra sierva de Issei

\- (yaoyorozu que sucede en este momento estamos ocupados)

-(issei-Sama me mando a recogerlos y llevarlos al templo ya que el encuentro contra el heredero de Gremory será hoy a las 18:00)

\- (demonios justo ahora está bien ya salimos prepara el circulo mágico ahora) Después de la llamada zona hablo

-( nos veremos a las 18:00 estoy ansiosa de ver cual es el poder del Rey de lo terrenal)

El por qué zona sabia eso los sorprendió, pero no tenían tiempo tenían que llegar al templo así que

Romio pensó y les hablo a las jóvenes con lentes

-( lamento haberme puesto serio con ustedes nos veremos a las 18:00)

Al decir eso el trio salió de la azotea y salieron de la academia para encontrarse con Yaoyorozu y partir al templo para observar cómo terminara la batalla.

Templo Ise

Eran las 17:30 y Yaoyorozu había llegado con los invitados de la academia a las 16:00 la arena de batalla estaba preparada y las salas de observación estaban listas Romio y Persia estaban en su uniforme de Guardias reales y estaban llevando a amaterasu y a Grayfia a sus respectivos asientos junto a sus escoltas el castaño se había colocado su traje de combate el cual costaba simplemente de un pantalón Gris y unas mangas en ambos brazos y una banda en la cabeza estaba ajustando

su traje y al terminar alguien toco la puerta de la habitación del castaño este pregunto

\- (quien es)

\- (soy Yaoyorozu vengo a informarle que los invitados por parte de los Gremory han llegado y están en el salón de observación)

\- (está bien informales que ya voy dile al heredero de Gremory que se prepare y Yaoyorozu por favor alista la fuente de recuperación termal siento que esto terminara muy Rápido)

\- (como mande Issei-sama)

Al terminar de hablar issei abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la arena de batalla no tomo mas de 10 minutos y cuando llego un joven de carmesí y ojos azules como zafiros estaba en un traje elegante cuando el joven de cabello carmesí noto que su oponente llego lo saludo de manera formal y pasando las formalidades el castaño entro en pose de batalla y el joven pelirrojo hablo

\- (disculpe mi insolencia, pero podría decirme su nombre)

\- (claro mi nombre es Issei y no seas formal conmigo en un combate todos somos iguales ahora dime tienes dudas sobre el combate)

\- (no, si yo gano Grayfia se casará conmigo y si tu ganas Grayfia no se casara y será libre de su familia verdad)

\- (si eso es todo espero que entiendas que no me voy a contener así que espero que tu tampoco te contengas está bien)

\- (por supuesto peleare con todas mis fuerzas)

En eso las persona que juzgarían el combate llegaron del bando de los Gremory una amiga de la familia y de parte de Issei el hermano mayor de Romio inuzuka

\- (me presento mi nombre es Sona sitri y juzgare este duelo)

\- (me presento soy Airu Inuzuka y juzgare este combate)

Con la presentación de estas 2 personas las reglas del combate se dieron

\- No matar a su oponente

\- No usar Familiares o trampas

\- La batalla tendrá un tiempo límite d horas

Después de las reglas el castaño le pregunto al pelirrojo

\- (dime tu nombre)

\- (me llamo sirzechs lucifer) Airu dijo en ese momento

\- (ahora doy inicio a este combate)

-(Inicien)

Al terminar de hablar del cuerpo de issei unas marcas negras aparecieron en el cuerpo del castaño y estaban conectadas a su pecho cuando los espectadores del Grupo Gremory preguntaron a que se debía ese sello la persona que respondió fue la madre del castaño

\- (es un sello de restricción por ciertas circunstancias mi hijo no podrá batirse con todo su poder, pero no se preocupen sirzechs puede luchar con todo que no se contenga ni un poco)

Con esa respuesta de parte de amaterasu los miembros del grupo gremory se centraron en observar la batalla, del cuerpo de sirzechs empezó a salir una energía carmesí que comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo y la figura de un ser humano desapareció y de eso apareció un ser de energía de la destrucción al terminar su transformación sirzechs hablo

-( espero que me perdones, pero en este estado mi poder ha incrementado en 10 veces por lo que si mueres será un accidente)

Al escuchar esa declaración el castaño rio de forma exagerada y le respondió

-( me gusta esa actitud descuida aun con todo ese poder puedo manejarte si ya estas listo comencemos)

Sirzechs se lanzo contra el castaño inmediatamente y lanzo un puño bañado en energía de la destrucción pero issei lo esquivo con movimientos muy simples el lugar donde impacto el puño de Sirzechs quedo destruido por completo el castaño estaba algo impresionado por el poder del demonio pero sirzechs no lo dejaba pensar y seguía presionando hasta que lanzando 6 Ráfagas de energía de la destrucción creo una apertura en la defensa del castaño y lanzo una patada alta pero el castaño la rechazo extendiendo su brazo y tomando la pierna del demonio lanzándolo contra la arena con una fuerza abrumadora lo cual hizo que parte de la armadura de la destrucción de sirzechs se desvaneciera todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ya que entre los 3 poderes el nivel de Sirzechs en este estado era superior al de los 2 lideres de las otras facciones ( Michael y Azazel ) era difícil de creer que el castaño tenia el poder de luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra el satán lucifer, issei le pregunto a sirzechs

-( si te soy sincero todos tus ataques me han hecho cierto daño ya que al esquivarlos una parte de esa energía golpeo mi cuerpo debo darte ese crédito si no fuera mas veloz que tu esta batalla sería más problemática eres un oponente formidable me atrevo a decir que eres una de las 10

entidades más poderosas del mundo, pero por desgracia para ti tu poder está incompleto)

\- (que el rey de lo terrenal me diga eso me honra, pero aún no me rindo)

Al decir eso Sirzechs invoco sus 6 alas las cuales emanaban un poder aun mas grande y usando 4 alas se levantó en un instante y con las otras 2 tomo los brazos del castaño y lanzo un puño bañado en aura carmesí el cual impacto al castaño, al recibir el golpe el castaño expulso una bocanada de sangre y se tambaleo un poco el pelirrojo se sorprendió y le dijo

-(eres el primer ser vivo que soporta ese ataque con ese nivel de daños ) El castaño se limpió la sangre y le respondió

\- (esto está muy bien, pero es momento de ponerme serio) (eien no hi no odori) (Danza del fuego

eterno)

Del cuerpo de issei unas llamas intensas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo el castaño había sufrido un daño algo problemático por lo que tenia que acabar con ese combate ahora y cubriendo su puño derecho con un fuego Rojo y su puño izquierdo con fuego azul le advirtió al pelirrojo

-(este es un ataque fuerte y me temo que después de que lo veas sea demasiado tarde y pierdas así que prepárate)

Airu estaba observando a su maestro en la lucha y estaba pensando

-(si issei-sama utiliza esa técnica tendré que atender las heridas del pelirrojo muy rápido o podría morir )

El castaño grito

\- (jigoku no ryu no koshin) (marcha del dragón del infierno)

Al pronunciar el nombre de la técnica el castaño se movió a una super velocidad y su puño derecho impacto en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras que su puño izquierdo impacto su abdomen eso destruyo la guardia del pelirrojo mientras tanto el castaño grito

-(tsuindoragonzu no hamna) ( martillo de los dragones gemelos)

Al decir eso issei impacto con sus dos manos al pelirrojo y lo hizo colisionar con la arena de batalla haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el conocimiento todos quedaron sorprendidos por el poder del castaño pero el castaño también se desplomo cuando airu fue a revisar por qué se dio cuenta que el satán lucifer puso poder de la destrucción en sus dedos y los coloco en el abdomen de issei- sama haciendo así que el daño hecho a issei-sama se multiplicara y eso destruyo parte del flujo de chi de issei-sama es increíble, amaterasu y venelana preguntaron quien fue el ganador a lo que

airu respondió

-( el ganador de este combate es Issei-sama ) ( Yaoyorozu lleva al hijo de los gremory a la enfermería Romio y Persia lleven a issei-sama a la sala de las aguas termales )

Al decir eso Amaterasu pregunto a los lideres de los clanes

\- (bueno como pudieron ver mi hijo gano y el trato decía que Grayfia seria libre ahora y no dependerá de su familia en el inframundo)

-(si tiene Razón amaterasu-sama es increíble contemplar el poder del rey de lo terrenal aceptare lo acordado pero mi hijo le quería obsequiar algo especial sin importar el resultado cuando mi hijo se recupere él se lo dará )

\- (está bien venelana quédense a cenar hoy mientras nuestros hijos se recuperan le parece)

\- (como podría despreciar una invitación de amaterasu-sama con gusto aceptamos)

Con esto termina el capitulo 4 espero que les esté gustando la historia, ahora varias personas me han preguntado si la historia de cao cao y one piece las voy a seguir publicando la respuesta es si se seguirán publicando la razón por la que se están demorando es que hay personas que no están conformes con las historias y solo las critican y no dan sugerencias para mejorarlas, pero tranquilos las historias se seguirán publicando bueno eso seria todo


	5. Chapter 5

Sala de las aguas termales

Después del enfrentamiento contra sirzechs issei fue llevado a la sal de las aguas termales y el pelirrojo fue a la enfermería el tratamiento de issei se realiza en las aguas termales ya que estas poseen cierta magia la cual esta reforzando el sello de issei ya que en esa batalla contra el pelirrojo sufrió daños en el abdomen lugar donde esta el sello de los dragones después de que el cuerpo de issei fuera sumergido en las aguas termales por 20 minutos del cuerpo del castaño se desprendía una energía carmesí era el poder de la destrucción de sirzechs al desprenderse ese

poder el cuerpo del castaño se revitalizo por completo y recupero la conciencia observando la sala se dio cuenta que Romio lo estaba cuidando cuando Romio se dio cuenta que issei estaba despierto de nuevo lo saludo levantando su mano a lo que issei le respondió de la misma manera.

\- (quien diría que el hijo de los Gremory seria capaz de dejarlo fuera de combate issei-sama)

\- (fue un buen combate supo aprovechar bien su poder por cierto Romio)

\- (que sucede issei-sama)

\- (ya te dije que no me llames issei-sama solo issei está bien)

\- (comprendo issei)

\- (bueno eso está mejor Romio ahora podrías llevarme a la enfermería quiero ver a sirzechs)

\- (como desee)

Enfermería

Después del combate Sirzechs fue llevado a la enfermería por haber sufrido heridas graves el tratamiento normalmente para curar sus heridas sería de 5 días, pero utilizando ciertos amuletos del templo y artes mágicas el tratamiento demoro 1 hora el pelirrojo comenzó a despertarse trato de levantarse de la camilla, pero un dolor intenso lo goleo

\- (relájate Sirzechs apenas terminaron tu tratamiento)

La persona que le estaba hablando al pelirrojo era la madre del castaño la cual siguió hablando

\- (eres increíble pensar que lograste dejar fuera de combate a issei me sorprendiste) Sirzechs al ver quien era la persona que le estaba hablando se sorprendió y respondió

\- (amaterasu-sama que está haciendo aquí)

\- (vine a agradecerte hace mucho tiempo que issei no combatía así)

\- (descuide amaterasu-sama no es nada donde está mi madre, por cierto)

\- (ella está en la sala principal del templo con tu hermana y la hermana de serafall)

-( ya veo me alegra 9

Tock Tock

La persona que estaba golpeando la puerta era el castaño

\- (voy a pasar Sirzechs)

\- (issei-sama que hace aquí)

-( vine a hablar contigo había llegado hace 30 minutos, pero estaban en tu tratamiento por lo que me retiré bueno ahora)

El castaño se detuvo cuando vio que en la esquina de la enfermería se encontraba su madre conversando con sirzechs

\- (perdón por interrumpirte madre me retiro)

\- (tranquilo issei ya terminé habla rápido con el para que lo lleves a la sala principal entiendes)

\- (entendido madre)

Al decir eso amaterasu salió de la habitación y issei se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y un silencio incomodo se formo por 5 minutos hasta que el pelirrojo hablo

\- (issei-sama fue una espléndida batalla me sorprende lo fuerte que es) El castaño suspiro y le respondió

\- (llámame issei solamente te considero un amigo y un rival digo después de pelear así es obvio no crees)

Sirzechs estaba perplejo por lo que el castaño le decía y le respondió

\- (está seguro issei-sama no será irrespetuoso)

\- (claro que no irrespetuoso seria que no me llamaras así ahora hablemos de Grayfia quieres)

\- (por qué tan de repente quieres hablar de ella)

\- (es sencillo toda tu aura me dice que no querías que el matrimonio sucediera o me equivoco)

\- (digno de issei tienes razón no me malentiendas Grayfia es muy hermosa pero no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama es eso solamente)

\- (ya veo y entonces por que te ibas a casar con ella)

\- (según las leyes del inframundo los lucifer y los lucifugus deben comprometerse, pero estoy en contra de eso, pero el gran rey Bael y demás políticos prácticamente me obligaron a llevar a cabo la boda)

\- (comprendo la situación y ahora como te sientes)

\- (feliz ya que esto se resolvió estoy tratando de cambiar el inframundo y sus leyes y para eso necesito obtener resultados bueno estos son temas aburridos así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa)

\- (tienes razón hay algo que te quiero preguntar)

\- (pregunta issei)

\- (quien es tu enamorada entonces sirzechs)

-(i i i issei por que preguntas eso)

\- (solo quiero saber vamos dime tal vez te pueda apoyar)

\- (issei es algo complicado, bueno ella se llama serafall es una amiga de hace mucho tiempo ella quiere cambiar el inframundo conmigo, pero cuando se entero de mi compromiso con Grayfia se entristeció demasiado, pero trato de ayudar por medio de la política, pero fue encerrada por el gran rey bael hasta que el compromiso suceda, ser feliz en el inframundo es difícil)

\- (ya veo, sirzechs déjame ese problema a mi yo lo resolveré)

\- (por cierto, issei toma esto)

De un círculo mágico apareció un estuche de color perla el castaño la abrió y el estuche por dentro poseía 15 piezas de ajedrez el pelirrojo le explico al castaño

-( estas son evil pieces un demonio de clase alta tiene derecho a 15 piezas las cuales se usarán para que ese demonio formo una realeza o familia no quiero que Grayfia abandone al inframundo por eso le quiero dar esto y proponer que una familia la adopte para que pueda crear una vida nueva en el inframundo obviamente tendrá su territorio ya preparado eso evitara problemas con su familia o también ella puede quedarse como una lucifugus la decisión le pertenece a ella)

\- (es una buena idea se las entregare y cuál es el nombre de la familia que le darás si ella acepta)

\- (es la familia sitri en esa familia ella podrá crecer y será protegida por la influencia de su princesa y la maou leviathan cuando sea liberada)

\- (entonces la decisión será de Grayfia bueno ya escuchaste que tienes que decir grayfia)

Detrás de la puerta de la enfermería que estaba un poco abierta apareció una joven con el cabello plateado hermosa la cual estaba sonrojada, pero trato de responder

\- (si para la familia sitri no es ningún problema el adoptarme lo aceptare con gusto gracias por su amabilidad Sirzechs-sama)

El castaño sonrió y aplaudió 2 veces hasta que apareció una joven pelinegra de buen busto alta la cual le hablo rápidamente

\- (que desea issei-sama)

\- (yaoyorozu quiero que lleves a Sirzechs a la sala principal y también prepara un canal de comunicación con el inframundo para el gran rey Bael)

\- (como ordene issei-sama)

Después de decir eso sirzechs se levantó y usando un círculo mágico cambio a su atuendo formal y haciendo una reverencia se despidió dejando a Grayfia y al castaño solos Grayfia estaba algo molesta con el castaño, pero no encontraba la forma de desahogarse

\- (veo que estas algo nerviosa tranquila Grayfia debes relajarte tú eres mi sempai)

grayfia no podía hablar estaba llena de coraje por lo que lanzo una bofetada sin pensar la cual impacto en la cara del castaño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se arrodillo y pidió perdón en sobremanera temiendo que el castaño la golpeara, pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción de este

\- (tranquila deja de verme como alguien importante somos amigos aparte se vería muy mal que un hombre golpeara a una mujer, por otro lado, que clase de fuerza tienes eso me dolió mucho)

\- (somos amigos)

\- (claro que si tonta así que no te preocupes por tu conducta conmigo ahora dime que es lo que te tiene tan molesta)

Al decir eso Grayfia inconscientemente comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba

\- (sufriste bastante daño por esa batalla Romio me lo dijo que el proceso de las aguas termales fue mas demorado de lo habitual por las heridas que tenías y todo fue mi culpa como puedes decir

que somos amigos si fui yo la que causo todo esto)

Issei levanto las manos y rodeando la espalda de Grayfia el barco y le dijo

\- (no fue tu culpa nadie te debe obligar a hacer las cosas que no quieres debes buscar tu propia felicidad además los amigos se ayudan en los problemas verdad ya no llores por eso anímate mientras este contigo te cuidare por siempre)

\- (lo prometes issei)

\- (te lo prometo Grayfia ahora vamos al salón principal a se me olvidaba esto te pertenece piensa bien en quien vas a hacer tu siervo)

Al decir eso los 2 salieron con Rumbo al salón principal para encontrarse con todos los invitados

Salón principal

Después de salir de la enfermería se estaba disfrutando de un banquete en la sala principal del templo y los invitados estaban ubicaos en varias mesas se podían observar como el pelirrojo llamaba al castaño y a la peli plata para que se acercaran a donde el estaba

\- (issei y grayfia-chan vengan un momento)

Al decir eso las miradas de los invitados llegaron a nosotros y una ola de aplausos llegaron a nuestros oídos con unos elogios que nos brindaban los demonios Grayfia estaba algo apenada, pero se recompuso rápidamente y logramos avanzar a donde estaba el pelirrojo el cual estaba hablando con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo y unos ojos violetas el pelirrojo nos la presento

\- (issei ella es la líder del clan sitri y la persona que quiere adoptar a grayfia) La mujer se presento de una forma alegre

\- (buenas noches issei-sama y Grayfia-chan soy kagura sitri es un placer conocerlos a ambos)

El castaño estaba sonrojado por la belleza de Kagura tanto así que se sonrojo, pero para avanzar con la conversación el castaño le respondió

\- (igualmente kagura-san puede relajarse y hablarme de manera menos formal me siento incomodo cuando usan el honorifico Sama los considero ahora como aliados así que no es necesaria anta formalidad)

\- (entonces está bien que lo llame issei-san)

\- (eso está mejor Kagura-san te presento a tu nueva hija)

Al decir eso Grayfia dio un paso adelante y se presentó de manera formal

\- (buenas noches Kagura-sama es un placer conocerla)

\- (relájate Grayfia-chan desde ahora serás una de mis hijas así que puedes llamarme madre por otro lado espero que te lleves bien con Sona y serafall)

\- (hare mi mejor esfuerzo Oka-sama)

El castaño al ver esto sonrió y les hablo a las 2 hermosas mujeres y al pelirrojo

\- (bueno señoritas hablen lo que quieran y disfruten el banquete Sirzechs quédate conversando con ellas por favor)

\- (está bien issei)

Diciendo eso el castaño avanzo a la mesa que estaba en el centro que es en la que se encuentra su madre y la familia Gremory al entrar al campo visual de su madre esta lo llamo y el castaño

atendió rápidamente el llamado

\- (que sucede madre)

\- (issei la señora venelana quiere hablar contigo)

Al escuchar eso los ojos del castaño se movieron a la matriarca de Gremory y el castaño se sentó para escuchar a la nombrada

\- (issei-sama quiero pedirle un favor ya que el territorio de la ciudad de Kuoh es de su territorio quería pedirle si podría monitorear la actividad de mi hija y su amiga en esa ciudad ya que hemos sido informados de que hay un cierto grupo de ángeles caídos y ángeles que están merodeando por ese territorio)

\- (primero te diré esto relájate y llámame de una manera menos formal llámame solo issei segundo voy a monitorear las actividades en el territorio, pero no poder actuar tan libremente ya que todos mis movimientos son monitoreados por las demás mitologías, pero me asegurare de que nada Grave suceda)

Después de escuchar eso venelana sonrió y se relajó por fin, pero el castaño quería preguntar algo

\- (venelana-san donde esta tu hija)

\- (Rías estaba aquí pero un problema sucedió en su territorio y fue a atenderlo lamento que se haya ido sin saludarlo)

\- (descuida no pasa nada, pero me preocupa lo que dijiste iré a investigar)

Issei se coloco de pie aplaudió 2 veces al terminar 2 personas aparecieron a sus lados

\- (Romio y Persia vamos a revisar preparados)

-(claro)

\- (si señor)

Al decir eso se desvanecieron del templo y se fueron a ciudad Kuoh

Ciudad Kuoh

En cierta residencia un humano había realizado un pedido para llamar un demonio a su casa para que cumpliera una petición el demonio que la recibió Fue un joven Rubio con ojos azules el cual llego a la residencia del humano en una bicicleta por cuestiones de entrenamiento al golpear la puerta de la residencia el demonio se presento

\- (disculpe la tardanza me presento soy Kiba yuuto usted invoco un demonio de la familia

Gremory)

Nadie respondió así que kiba avanzo por la puerta hasta que llego a la sala de estar de la residencia parecía que no había nadie, pero en un momento detecto un olor a sangre muy fuerte decidido observar mejor y descubrió que en el suelo de la sala de estar había un cuerpo que había sido destruido y separado en partes por una espada y con la sangre de su cuerpo habían escrito en los pares

\- (el hereje ha sido castigado)

Kiba no pudo contener las nauseas al observar el cuerpo desmembrado del humano de pronto algo rompió ese ambiente tan terrorífico y fue una risa psicópata y Ka persona que la emitía le hablo a kiba

\- (lo siento demonio-kun, pero tu contrato a sido revocado así que prepárate para que te de tu liquidación)

Kiba sentía un aura asesina increíble el asesino saco el mango de una espada y esta fue cubierta en luz y también saco una pistola cargada con balas de plata bañadas en agua bendita kiba se sobrepuso a sus nauseas e invoco un círculo mágico y apareció una espada negra en eso kiba pregunto

\- (quien demonios eres)

La persona le respondió con una sonrisa vulgar mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola

\- (mi nombre es Freed zelzan y soy un exorcista renegado)

\- (ya veo te matare rápidamente exorcista renegado)

\- (eso lo veremos)

Un silencio infernal reino por 5 segundos después de eso freed disparo 4 balas las cuales fueron esquivadas por kiba el cual las desvió con mucha facilidad, pero freed uso eso como una distracción y se movió a la espalda de kiba y usando su espada lanzo un tajo vertical el cual rozo la cara de kiba pero este le golpeo el abdomen a freed con una patada y lo mando a volar pero freed utilizo su pistola y disparo 4 balas mas 2 balas impactaron en la pierna de kiba y las otras 2 fueron esquivadas

\- (maldito demonio eres alguien fuerte pero no puedes hacer nada ahora)

Freed se fue acercando lentamente para matar a kiba, pero en un momento una joven rubia apareció y soltó un grito de horror y le hablo con miedo al exorcista renegado

\- (padre freed que ha pasado aquí)

\- (Asia-chan esta persona era un hereje así que tuve que purificar su alma no te preocupes ahora estoy a punto de purificar a este demonio)

Cuando iba a lanzar el corte para matar a kiba Asia se puso en medio para tratar de proteger a kiba freed se enojó bastante y le dijo

\- (aléjate del demonio maldita perra)

\- (no padre freed esto no esta bien debe dejar esto) al decir eso freed se enojo y abofeteo a Asia y la lanzo contra una pared freed se le acerco mas y la sujeto fuertemente de las manos y usando su espada empezó a cortar la vestimenta de Asia esta gritaba porque quería evitar esa situación, pero freed siguió, pero en ese momento kiba se levanto y un aura de energía demoniaca apareció y kiba hablo

\- (eres un maldito bastardo no te perdonare por eso aparece shunsui)

una espada negra delgada apareció y kiba salto rápidamente y usando su espada realizo un corte en cruz en el pecho del exorcista la batalla se torno a favor del chico rubio pero una energía de varios ángeles caídos apareció en la sala de estar

\- (parece que los ángeles caídos volvieron morirás ahora demonio)

\- (antes que eso pase me iré con ella)

Kiba dijo (actívate Hoyo) el cuerpo de kiba se lleno de aura y con una velocidad de rayo tomo a

Asia y salió de la residencia mientras este se lleva a Asia kiba le pregunto a Asia

\- (disculpa por esto, pero no podía dejarte en ese lugar te llevare conmigo)

\- (está bien muchas gracias)

\- (eres rara acaso no me temes)

\- (no eres un demonio malo si lo fueras no me habrías salvado por eso confió en ti)

\- (ya veo)

\- (disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre)

\- (me llamo kiba yuuto y tu como te llamas)

\- (mi nombre es Asia argento)


	6. Chapter 6

Amor en la oscuridad 6

Propuesta

Huyendo del ataque del sacerdote psicópata se encontraba un joven demonio el cual había salvado a una monja, el joven demonio conocido como kiba yuuto llevo a la monja conocida como Asia Argento hacia la academia Kuoh más específicamente la estaba llevando al edificio antiguo lugar donde esta el club de investigación de lo oculto Asia algo preocupada pregunto

\- (disculpa Kiba-san que hacemos en esta academia)

Kiba le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo

\- (descuida solo vine a consultar a mi ama para que nos brinde apoyo)

Bajando a la joven monja en la puerta del edificio antiguo la invite a entrar subimos las escaleras y girando a la izquierda había un pasillo largo atravesando el pasillo quedaron al frente de una gran puerta kiba toco la puerta y al momento una confirmación para entrar a la habitación se escucho

-(adelante)

Kiba abrió la puerta realizo una reverencia y le agradeció a la persona que lo autorizo a pasar

\- (Rías-sama he traído a una invitada)

\- (que extraño que traigas a alguien, pero bueno sería una falta de respeto que la dejáramos esperando así que has la seguir kiba)

\- (a la orden, puedes pasar Asia)

En ese momento la joven monja entro asustada al salón del club y observo sus alrededores y encontró en la habitación una joven pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos azules con una belleza increíble, Asia no sabia que decir en este momento la hermosa joven pelirroja fue la primera en hablar

\- (Kiba porque trajiste a una monja a mi territorio sabes las consecuencias que esto nos puede raer verdad este podría ser el comienzo entre una nueva batalla del cielo y el inframundo explícate ahora)

\- (Rías-sama esta joven monja estaba en manos de un grupo de ángeles caídos y un exorcista renegado)

Kiba tomo un respiro y siguió explicando

(ellos estaban en el lugar del contrato parece que era una trampa y la razón por la que salve a esta monja fue por que ella arriesgo su vida por mi espero comprenda la situación)

La joven conocida como Rias observo a la monja y coloco su mano en su cabeza como si estuviera meditando en la decisión, pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Rias levanto su mirada y hablo

\- (primero quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste y ahora que esto fue dicho que hare no puedo involucrarme en este problema, pero estoy en deuda contigo así que te comunicare con la iglesia para que ellos se encarguen de ti, aunque esto será un problema)

Asia estaba muy emocionada y le agradeció a Rias

\- (Muchas gracias, pero no creo que la iglesia se preocupe por mi)

Rías no comprendía el por qué decía eso, pero Asia le respondió

\- (debido a cierto incidente fui exiliada de la iglesia y me dediqué a vagar por los alrededores)

Asia estaba triste, pero siguió hablando

(hasta que un ángel caído me recogió, pero después de estar con su grupo por un tiempo y contemplar sus acciones atroces traté de escapar varias veces, pero fui detenida en todas las ocasiones)

Asia estaba llorando y seguía hablando

\- (no quiero causar molestias así que me iré ahora Rías-san y Kiba-san gracias por tratar de ayudarme)

Asia estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero fue detenida por Rías la cual le hablo

\- (no puedo dejarte ir sin pagar mi deuda si quieres puedes quedarte en este salón mientras ese grupo de ángeles se van)

Rias se quedo callada unos segundos y después volvió a hablar

\- (kiba te encargo la protección de la chica mañana apenas terminen las clases llévala de compras cuidaremos de ella por un tiempo)

Kiba se arrodillo y le dijo

\- (Muchas gracias por su comprensión Rias-sama)

Después de agradecer kiba se levanto y observo a la monja, pero esta salió corriendo hacia el y le dio un abrazo también le agradeció bastante al joven caballero después de acomodar las cosas para ella kiba y Rias se despidieron y dejaron a la monja en el salón del club, kiba tenía dudas porque su ama debería estar en otro lugar por lo que le pregunto a su ama

\- (Rías-sama ahora que recuerdo porque está aquí se supone que estaría en la batalla de su hermano y akeno-san estaría al mando por hoy)

Rias lo pensó un momento y respondió

-( akeno me contacto hace 2 horas se detectaron auras de varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas renegados así que la mandé a investigar y volví al club)

\- (Rías-sama como cree que termino la batalla de sirzechs-sama)

\- (es difícil decirlo su oponente era trascendental en poder puro diría que estaban igualados, pero en técnicas de combate su oponente era superior)

\- (Rías-sama quien era el oponente de Sirzechs-sama)

\- (su oponente era el hijo de amaterasu-sama el próximo heredero del rey de lo terrenal)

\- (heredero)

\- (si las leyendas antiguas decían que el poder del rey de lo terrenal seria capaz de oponerse a los dioses, pero el sucesor de esta era parece diferente cuando lo conozcas lo entenderás)

Al decir eso la conversación murió y Kiba termino su deber de escolta y regreso a su hogar

Parque de ciudad Kuoh

\- (issei-sama creo que fue demasiado Rápido)

\- (perdón Persia es que quería solucionar esto Rápido)

Después de salir rápidamente de la fiesta issei Romio y Persia llegaron al parque de la ciudad de kuoh al llegar el pelinegro siguió con la conversación

\- (relájate Persia issei-sama sabe lo que hace)

Respondiendo con una sonrisa la joven rubia se calmo y ambos estaban esperando las ordenes del castaño

\- (debemos monitorear el área así que Romio dime donde están las fuentes de energía y Persia revisa si la zona si esta evacuada yo colocare una barrera)

Los nombrados asintieron y comenzaron con lo que el castaño les ordeno, pasando 10 minutos las respuestas de los 2 jóvenes llegaron al castaño el primero en hablar fue Romio

-( issei-sama ya identifiqué la zona está al norte a 15 minutos a velocidad media)

El castaño espero hasta escuchar el reporte de Persia

\- (issei-sama descubrí que la zona no está del todo evacuada hay presencias espirituales humanas alrededor)

El castaño y tomo un respiro y hablo

\- (debemos llegar e investigar ahora, pero debemos ser cuidadosos no quiero involucrar a personas inocentes así que Romio tu entraras con Persia yo me quedare atrás y monitoreare toda el área entendido)

\- (si issei-sama)

\- (si issei-sama)

Respondieron ambos y con esa respuesta partieron a la zona del problema al llegar se dividieron como habían acordado entraron Persia y Romio mientras que el castaño monitoreaba el área

\- (Persia que piensas de Grayfia)

\- (se mas especifico Romio)

\- (me refiero tú crees que a issei-sama le gusta Grayfia)

\- (no puedo juzgar la situación aún, pero creo que puede pasar)

Cuando Romio le iba a responder un potente olor llego a su nariz como el iba mas adelante que Persia logro observar la escena criminal antes que ella cuando Romio la vio se freno y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Persia le bloqueo el avance y le dijo

\- (será mejor que vallas con issei-sama Persia)

\- (que está pasando Romio)

El pelinegro le dio una mirada fuerte lo que hizo entender a Persia de que Su prometido la estaba cuidando así que ella acepto y se retiró Rápidamente

\- (Gracias Romio nos vemos)

\- (si ya te alcanzo)

Romio cerro la puerta y observo en la sala de estar un cuerpo desmembrado y una escritura hecha con sangre, Romio sabía que Persia no soportaría ver esta escena por eso la envió lejos, al observar la habitación y la escritura confirmo el por qué lo habían desmembrado

\- (por hereje lo desmembraron parece que los atacantes fueron de la iglesia, pero hay plumas negras alrededor)

Romio tomo un puñado de las plumas y siguió hablando

\- (los ángeles caídos son los responsables debo informar a issei-sama a continuación)

Cuando Romio se disponía a irse un instinto asesino golpeo su espalda este se dio la vuelta y a un segundo de ser cortado con una espada Romio logro esquivar el ataque y tomo un poco de distancia entre su atacante y el

\- (no se quien demonios eres, pero te daré una oportunidad para que me expliques el por que hicieron esto y si lo haces tal vez te deje respirar por unos minutos más que dices)

La persona que estaba atacando a Romio se presentó de nuevo

\- (Mi nombre es Fred Sellzen y por órdenes de mis superiores debo asesinar a los intrusos así que muere)

Saltando a una velocidad impresionante para un humano Freed oscilo su espada en un arco de luz violeta y trato de cortar a Romio, pero este usando un juego de pies elegante esquivo todos los ataques lo cual enfado a freed

\- (quién diablos eres muy pocos humanos pueden esquivar mis ataques y más increíble es que estés jugando conmigo)

Romio suspiro un poco y le respondió

\- (siendo sincero odio abusar del débil, pero viendo lo que has hecho necesito enseñarte una lección así que prepárate)

Freed hizo una sonrisa vulgar y saco su pistola y empezó a realizar una combinación de espada y pistola la cual pondría en problemas a varios oponentes, pero Romio estaba tranquilo

\- (pensé que serias una mayor amenaza, pero veo que me equivoque prepárate para sufrir)

Romio elevo su presión espiritual y comenzó a recitar un encantamiento

-( desintégrate perro negro de Rondanini, mírate a ti mismo con terror y desgarra tu propia garganta Bakudo numero 3 Geki)

Al terminar el encantamiento una Luz Roja apareció alrededor de Freed la cual lo paralizo por completo Romio uso el encantamiento para paralizar todo el cuerpo de Freed excepto su boca Freed hablo con algo de dificultad y ira

\- (maldito como eres capaz de usar los encantamientos sagrados quien demonios eres)

Romio le respondió de forma fría

\- (solo soy parte de la guardia real de Ninigi-no-Mikoto-sama ahora responde mis preguntas)

Freed se sorprendió por completo hasta un renegado como él sabía quién era Ninigi-no-mikoto al escuchar ese nombre freed no pudo evitar temblar y le pregunto a Romio

\- (que hace el Rey de lo terrenal en este lugar)

\- (creo que te equivocas de rol las preguntas las hago yo ahora responde que es lo que quieren)

\- (cálmate te diré estamos buscando a una monja para realizar un ritual eso es todo lo que me han dicho mis superiores)

\- (buen chico, pero no te creo que te parece responder con un agujero en tus brazos)

\- (no lo hagas te estoy diciendo la verdad)

\- (lo sé, pero mereces pagar por tus acciones)

Diciendo eso Romio extendió su brazo y apunto hacia Freed y recito una sola palabra

-( Hado numero 4 yon byakurai) (Rayo blanco)

Un rayo blanco golpeo los brazos de freed atravesando los y haciendo que Freed Gritara de dolor Romio le dijo a freed

\- (estoy siendo piadoso sabes si mi prometida viera lo que hiciste te mataría sin dudarlo así que siéntete agradecido)

Freed estaba sufriendo demasiado trato de liberarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo un grito de agonía provino de Fred, Romio le dijo a Freed

\- (olvide decirlo si no posees mucha energía espiritual solo te lastimaras si tratas de libérate así que quédate quieto ya que me informaste te dejare vivir piensa en lo que haces de ahora en adelante)

Lanzando una patada a rostro de Fred y dejarlo inconsciente Romio se retiró y se fue al lugar donde estaban esperando issei y Persia al llegar Romio Procedió a informarlos esperando conocer la opinión de su maestro la cual no demoro mucho

\- (excelente trabajo Romio volvamos por ahora cuando volvamos al templo llama a Yaoyorozu y shuna debemos controlar la situación ahora vámonos)

\- (si issei-sama)

\- (si issei-sama)

Y fue así como el trio volvió al templo para planear su estrategia


	7. Chapter 7

Amor en la oscuridad 7

Academia Kuoh

Caminando hacia el salón del club de la investigación de lo oculto se estada dirigiendo un grupo encabezado por una joven de cabello Carmesí y un joven Rubio que estaban teniendo una conversación sobre su invitada sorpresa, la joven de cabello carmesí hablo

-( yuuto ya contacté con la iglesia en el vaticano m e informaron que mandaran un equipo para recogerla en 3 Días)

El joven le respondió

\- (Rías-sama como logro contactar con el vaticano)

\- (le pedí a el maou-sirzechs lucifer le explique todo y él lo comunico)

\- (ya veo entonces mientras tanto que haremos con ella)

\- (bueno no se puede quedar encerrada y necesita un poco de ropa así que Yuuto llévala de compras hoy)

\- (como mande Rías-sama)

Después de esa conversación habían llegado al salón del club y encontraron que el salón estaba aseado y ordenado dejando al joven rubio conocido como Kiba yuuto y la joven de cabello carmesí sorprendidos la joven monja rubia salió a su encuentro y los saludo

\- (Buenas Tardes Rías-san y kiba-san)

\- (buenas tardes Asia)

\- (buenas tardes Asia-san)

Estaban sorprendidos de lo limpio que estaba Rías después de concentrarse de nuevo le comento a Asia

-(Asia ya contacté a la iglesia y enviaron un equipo por ti ellos llegaran en 3 días pero antes de que te vallas por que no visitas la ciudad)

Asia estaba sorprendida, pero Rías siguió hablando

\- (obviamente no iras sola Yuuto será tu acompañante si no te molesta)

\- (claro que no me molesta Rías-san muchas Gracias, pero no tengo dinero para explorar)

Rías le dijo a Asia

\- (descuida tu solo diviértete oíste yuuto has que se divierta)

\- (claro Rías-sama)

\- (bueno váyanse ahora y diviértanse)

Respondiendo Kiba y Asia con una afirmación salieron del salón del club dejando a una hermosa pelirroja sola ella dijo para sí misma

\- (es su turno ángeles caídos)

Centro Comercial de Kuoh

Una pareja de Rubios iba caminando por el centro comercial se detuvieron en una tienda de Ropa donde Asia encontró un vestido Derek de color Negro el cual resaltaba toda su hermosa figura después de comprar el vestido compraron unos tops de distintos colores (uno negro, blanco y Rojo) habiendo salido de las tiendas de Ropa una conversación entre los dos Rubios inicio

\- (kiba-san perdón por causarte molestias)

-(descuida Asia-san esto no es ninguna molestia)

Siguieron caminando hasta que kiba vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que Asia podía tener hambre, pero a ella le apenaba decirlo entonces kiba sugirió

\- (Asia -san por que no vamos a comer conozco un buen lugar donde vende unas Crepas increíbles)

\- (no quiero causarte más problemas kiba-san)

\- (te dije que no es ningún problema me alegra hacerlo vamos de una vez)

Se dirigieron al restaurante de Crepes, pero se encontraron con una pequeña dificultad la monja no sabia como era la forma adecuada de comer la Crepa así que kiba sonrió por un momento y le explico a Asia como comer después de salir del restaurante eran las 17:30 así que kiba pensó en hacer algo divertido por lo que le dijo a Asia

\- (los chicos de mi clase me dijeron que en este centro comercial había un arcade increíble quieres ir)

Asia asintió y siguió a su compañero hasta que llegaron al arcade, kiba recorrió el arcade con Asia jugando en todos los juegos hay descubrieron que Asia era una muy buena jugadora en carreras los dos estaban muy felices, kiba y Asia pasaron por una maquina de peluches y Asia observo con cuidado un peluche de una serie famosa kiba la vio y le sonrió

\- (lo quieres Asia)

\- (s. Sí kiba-san)

Kiba metió la ficha de juego a la maquina y usando unos movimientos rápidos y precisos tomando al final el peluche que Asia quería era un pájaro de fuego conocido como (hi no tori) Asia cuando lo tomo esbozo una sonrisa gigante y abrazo a kiba dándole las gracias después de salir del arcade pasaron por un parque y se sentaron en las bancas kiba le pregunto a Asia

\- (te divertiste hoy)

\- (si me divertí bastante kiba así cumplí uno de mis sueños)

\- (sueños me podrías contar)

\- (quería tener amigos salir con ellos jugar con ellos reír con ellos además quería salir con ellos y plantar flores, pero por alguna razón no lograba acercarme a las personas)

\- (pero ahora me tienes a mi y soy tu amigo no es así)

\- (kiba)

\- (ya salimos a comer y a jugar si quieres tal vez podamos salir a plantar flores juntos)

\- (eso me haría muy feliz)

\- (lastimosamente esa niña vendrá con nosotros)

Apareciendo de la nada un grupo de 4 ángeles caídos apareció rodeándonos a ambos

\- (ella volverá conmigo ahora así que déjala ahora y te perdonare la vida)

Kiba suspiro por un momento y le respondió a la que parecía la líder

\- (valla valla discúlpame, pero como hombre y caballero no puedo dejar que te la lleves menos ahora que es mi amiga)

Kiba elevo su instinto asesino y grito con todas sus fuerzas

\- (sword birth)

Un par de espadas aparecieron en las manos de kiba y las apunto a sus atacantes y les dijo al final

\- (los derrotare y llevare a mi amiga a salvo)

Kiba se lanzó contra la líder de los ángeles caídos la cual invoco una lanza de luz violeta y comenzó a luchar contra kiba este oscilaba sus espadas en varios ángulos pero la ángel caída las esquivaba con un margen muy corto a lo mucho tenia uno que otro pequeño corte justo cuando iba a dar un golpe fatal el ángel caído masculino invoco una lanza de luz Roja entre los dos ángeles caídos trataron de atacar a kiba pero este no tenia problema con defenderse pero de un momento a otro, otro ángel caído femenina grito

\- (si planeas defenderla estas haciendo un muy mal trabajo)

La chica de constitución normal lanzo una ronda de lanzas de luz kiba reacciono por instinto y actuó de escudo humano

\- (somos amigos y te protegeré)

Asia se sorprendió al ver a su amigo hacerse al frente de ella para protegerla kiba cortaba la mayor parte de las lanzas de luz, pero 2 impactaron en sus piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo los ángeles caídos aprovecharon la oportunidad y cargaron sus lanzas de luz para acabar con kiba pero Asia le grito a la líder de los caídos

\- (Raynare-sama por favor perdona a kiba-san iré con ustedes, pero no lo lastimen)

El ángel caído le respondió

\- (eso es lo que quería está bien Asia ven conmigo y dejare a ese demonio irse)

\- (está bien Raynare-sama)

De pronto una voz llena de ira resonó

\- (tú no te llevaras a nadie)

Kiba con sus piernas rotas se logró colocar de pie y usando sus 2 espadas junto con su ira y se lanzó hacia Raynare y otros ángeles caídos kiba uso sus espadas y creo un torbellino de cortes lo cual logro cortar la cabeza del ángel caído masculino y asesino a otra ángel caída en el proceso justo cuando iba a salvar a Asia Raynare uso su energía de luz y ato a Asia y se la llevo en ese momento Raynare y su otra subordinada escaparon

\- (maldición)

Kiba golpeaba el suelo con sus manos desnudos hasta que sangre salía de ellas

\- (Asia te juro que te salvare cueste lo que cueste)

Kiba invoco su círculo mágico y se transportó hacia el salón del club donde fue atendido por Rías y el resto del grupo cuando kiba narro lo sucedido a sus camaradas encontró una respuesta fría de parte de su ama

\- (yuuto no podemos salvarla)

Kiba algo confundido le pregunto a su ama

\- (por que no si vamos todos podremos lograrlo)

Rías negó con la cabeza y le explico a su caballero la razón

\- (por asesinar a esos 2 ángeles caídos podríamos tener un conflicto con los ángeles caídos y al estar relacionado con nosotros esto les daría a las otras facciones la oportunidad de iniciar otra guerra)

\- (Rías-sama entiendo lo que dice, pero por mi honor como hombre y más importante mi rol de caballero no la abandonare)

Pum

Sonó un golpe de cierta pelirroja a su caballero después de abofetearlo le dijo

\- (yuuto no seas tan tonto ellos esperan que vayas a salvarla es una trampa es que no lo vez)

\- (tal vez lo sea, pero a un así quiero salvarla)

Antes de que la pelirroja siguiera protestando una joven de cabello negro muy hermosa se le acerco a la pelirroja y le dijo algo al oído después de escuchar eso la pelirroja suspiro y le dijo al joven caballero

\- ( kiba recuerda que no nos podemos entrometer y tampoco podemos ir a la iglesia abandonada entiendes)

Kiba se sorprendió por lo que su ama decía y le pregunto

\- (Rías-sama que estás haciendo)

\- (solo te advierto lo que no debes hacer entiendes bueno nos vemos mañana)

La joven pelirroja salió de la habitación del club junto con la hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y cola de caballo dejando a kiba con una loli peli plata, la loli le pregunto a kiba

\- (iras no es cierto)

\- (si no trates de detenerme)

\- (al contrario, iré contigo no confió en dejarte luchar contra ángeles caídos de nuevo)

\- (gracias koneko-chan)

Después de confirmar la asistencia de su compañera asintieron y partieron a toda velocidad hacia la joven monja

Templo Amaterasu

Después de volver del interrogatorio issei se comunicó con el inframundo y contacto al maou lucifer y le pregunto sobre su hermana el joven pelirrojo le dio toda la información que Rías le había informado el castaño llamo a una reunión con Romio y Persia cuando esos 2 llegaron el castaño comenzó a informar la situación

\- (después de hablar con Sirzechs me comunico todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad y nos pidió el favor de cuidar a su hermana y sus siervos entonces ayudaremos por esta vez así que necesito que llamen a Yaoyorozu y la lleven con ustedes deben ayudar sigilosamente a continuación les daré unos planos que e conseguido)

Romio pregunto

\- (issei-sama tu no iras)

El castaño se detuvo a pensar y después respondió

\- (yo cubriré el área de afuera de la iglesia a ustedes les dejo el interior de la iglesia por lo que se los siervos de la hermana de Sirzechs son solo 3 y no creo que puedan contra todos ellos solos hay entramos nosotros traten de encargarse lo más rápido del enemigo)

La que siguió para hablar fue Persia

\- (creo que quieres pedirnos algo mas no es verdad issei-sama)

\- (como siempre eres muy perspicaz Persia necesito que encierres la iglesia en una barrera de 2 capaz permite la entrada solo a demonios y a mi así no tendrán refuerzos enemigos)

\- (ya veo issei-sama es una buena idea bloquear a los refuerzos enemigos lo hare)

\- (bueno es tiempo de irnos así se me olvida Romio prepara una carta para la academia Dalia ya se acercan las vacaciones y mis hermanas vendrán también invita a tu hermano a su esposa y tus otras esposas entiendes)

De pronto en la cara de Persia se formó un seño de ira y protesto

\- (issei-sama entiendo que invite a airu y a cibelle sempai, pero porque tiene que venir hasuki también)

En ese momento issei sintió el verdadero terror

\- (Persia-chan tranquilízate, pero deben llevarse bien ya que ambas aman al mismo hombre)

Entonces la mirada de ira de Persia se paso a su prometido y en la espalda de Romio un leve escalofrió apareció y le pregunto a su amada Persia

\- (Persia cálmate sabes que te amo mucho y después de interrumpir la boda de hasuki comprendí que no la quería perder porque también la amo entiende por favor)

\- (esta bien tratare de soportar a hasuki, pero solo lo hago por que las hermanas de issei-sama y mi cuñado vendrán también)

En eso el castaño le hablo a los 2

\- (bueno con esto solucionado prepárense saldremos en 10 minutos yo partiré ahora así que hagamos esto rápido y volvamos a casa)

Gritando un fuerte si se fueron ambos

\- (bueno ahora debo partir madre sé que es mucho pedir, pero quiero que me cubras con los caídos y su líder no quiero que este pequeño problema salga de esta ciudad está bien)

\- (eres muy problemático tienes suerte que tu madre te ama bastante está bien te cubriré de nuevo vete y salva a esa chica)

La única que sabia el objetivo real de la misión era el castaño y su madre

\- (lo lamento gracias por entender)

Después de esa conversación entre madre e hijo el castaño partio hacia la iglesia y la batalla de media noche estaba a punto de empezar

Nota

Después de escribir este capitulo decidí mezclar mas series pero no se como hacerlo estoy pensando en meter a danmachi y como habrán notado hay ciertos guiños para one pieces y bleach si quieren puedo sacar un arco mostrando algunos personajes de esas series ahora si perdón por demorarme en subir los capítulos como dije antes entrar de nuevo a la universidad es complicado estoy terminando de acostumbrarme y después volveré con más capítulos eso seria todo hasta la próxima


End file.
